


If you could only see, the beast you've made of me.

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Cursed Sansa, Dark Sansa, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, R Plus L Equals J, Sansa is not Ned and Cat's child, Sansa is the Night Queen, She is a different generation of Stark, Snow Queen Elements, Unrequited Love, Virgin Sacrifice, all that still happened, for a while, hate it but needs to be for the story, virgin Jon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: "The Night Queen?" Rickon repeated, his wide eyes fixed on his brother as he listened to the story.Bran nodded. "She was spurned by her betrothed over a hundred years ago. Legend says she went to the King of Winter and grew cold with fury and hate. They built The Wall to stop her coming for revenge against the man who dared set her aside.""Rubbish!" Arya scoffed, not even looking up from where she sat by the fire, her hand sliding carefully across her blade.Or, when Arya Stark's betrothal to Aegon VI Targaryen is broken, it sets off a chain of events which reveals that Sansa Stark's disappearance a century ago might not be a mere legend after all.Winter hath no fury like a woman scorned!





	If you could only see, the beast you've made of me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wightjon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wightjon/gifts), [sansaswildlinglover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/gifts), [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts), [chocolateghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/gifts).



> Well, this was spoken about eons ago but only just started it now lol.  
> Gifted to Jen, Elizabeth, Amy and Brad because you sat and listened to this crazy little idea. And you all support my virgin Jon kink (birthday coming up btw :p).
> 
> So voila, dark Snow Queen type Sansa.

Sansa had always been a good girl.

She had always done as she was told by her parents and had always remembered her courtesies, even when some people may not have deserved them. She had always paid attention in her history and reading lessons, had always held herself like a proper lady whether sitting or dancing. She practiced her sewing and her singing every day as she was bid.

Mother had always said she would make a good wife and Sansa had been elated at her mother’s pride. And when her father arranged for a betrothal between herself and the crown prince Aegon Targaryan, she had never been happier. She was sure that he would love her, he would have to.

For as well as her obedience and skills, she also knew she was beautiful. Her whole life, she had been told that she was a pretty girl who would grow into a beautiful woman. Her red hair was seen as lucky by the Northmen her father ruled over.

Oh, how ironic such a belief was now as Sansa sobbed into her pillow. She certainly didn’t feel lucky at this moment.

Aegon had set her aside for someone else, some southern woman who had stolen his heart. The betrothal between the Starks and the Targaryens had been broken. And no matter how much Sansa had begged, how much she had wept, nobody seemed able to change anything about it.

She had then sought Aegon out himself to try and argue that he would love her eventually, just like her father and mother had grown to love each other. He had laughed at her, too late to stop his outburst and giving her a look of pity.

“Oh Sansa,” he sighed, shaking his head. “You have a brother now.”

Sansa’s brow furrowed in puzzlement. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“All father and I wanted from this match was Winterfell,” he replied with a careless shrug. “It was your claim we were interested in. Nobody said anything about marrying you for love.”

And that was how she had ended up in her rooms, howling desperately into her furs like the dire wolf of her House’s sigil.

She screamed at everyone to leave her be, her courtesies and graces forgotten as she struggled with the grief of her lost future and dreams and felt the sting of rejection curl around her heart.

When she finally found the strength to move from the bed to wash her face, she grimaced at her reflection. Her face was as red as the weirwood’s eyes and tracks stained her cheeks. Her eyes still stung with unshed tears and she hissed as she wiped her sleeve across them harshly.

Outside the wind was howling and the snow was hitting the windows so hard with the force of the gales. Winter was coming, she thought grimly. Just as her family’s words always predicted.

_Winter has already come for me._

All she had ever wanted was to be loved. She had wanted a loving husband and many, many children to fill the halls of their home. And, as a highborn woman, the only daughter of the Warden of the North, a good match had seemed inevitable.

But now she was second in line. And besides, if they were only interested in her claim, not for love, what was the point?

Everyone will be focussed on her brother now; her own future would be put on hold. The thought made her sob all over again and then curse her silliness.

She had heard the saying that grief can cause people to do terrible and stupid things. Being such a happy child, she had never thought to worry about such things affecting her.

And yet, her feet carried her to the stables and her mind did nothing to stop her. The horse huffed nervously as Sansa mounted her and she reached out to stroke the beast’s neck with a comforting hand. She whispered soothingly until the mare snorted and calmed.

Tugging the reigns, she headed out of the main gates at a gallop. She didn’t dare look back, not even as the wilderness turned to white forest and to frozen lakes. The snow glued the tears to her cheeks, making them sting as she rode harder and faster into the heart of the wild North.

She wanted it to end, all of it.

There was a rumour that magic still lived in the furthest corners of the Northern Kingdom. Father had forbidden anyone to go seeking out whatever creatures may be lurking there. Magic was not to be played with, he had warned his subjects. It always came with a price.

But she didn’t care anymore as she spotted the stone circle ahead. The horse stopped of her own accord and whined. Sansa could feel her shaking beneath her thighs and no matter how softly she cooed, how she patted the mare’s neck in reassurance, she still gave a nervous little dance.

A sheet of mist surrounded the circle, as though enclosing them in a different world. Before her, she could make out a shadowy silhouette stepping towards her, the mist parting like a loyal subject bowing to their lord.

She should have been scared. Perhaps it was the magic of this place but instead of fleeing, her body lowered from the horse. Her breath fogged before her, the snow was melting on her cheeks but she didn’t feel cold anymore as she looked into the icy blue eyes of the stranger.

They must have been a man once, she thought vaguely. It had the shape of man but only the pale bones remained of his body. His eyes were fixed on her hair, a feature that had caught many an eye. The thought made her breath stutter and she blinked back the fresh wave of tears.

_Nobody will ever marry me for love. All they wanted was my claim._

And now, her claim was weak, non-existent as long as her brother lived. And when he had children of his own, she would be pushed further aside.

Abandoned and forgotten, turned into a nan for the children of her new King.

No, she thought stubbornly, raising her chin to meet the man’s gaze once more. He reached out his hand slowly, the long fingers clasping her wrist. Though his mouth didn’t move, she heard the voice in her head as clear as a bell.

_What is it you seek?_

“I…I don’t know,” she whispered, frowning in embarrassed frustration. “I wanted to be Queen,” she admitted after a moment.

 _Then Queen you shall be._ He cupped her cheek, as gentle as a lover.

She didn’t feel his lips on hers. She only felt the cold seep through her bones and clutch at her heart before all seemed to fade into white.


End file.
